TAURED
by NerdyLiddleSecret
Summary: They did it. They finally accomplished traveling between all different types of dimensions, but this type of technology should've never fallen into their hands. The only ones that can stop the impending doom and chaos is the DigiDestined, but at what cost?


**I'm not expect in this story to be amazing, but Crazyeight's story had me watch Digimon on Hulu all over again, and I got inspired. I never said I was a good writer! Just a vivid imagination. I don't own Digimon. At all.**

 **Digimon: TAURED**

There were just no words to explain the way he felt. Laying on the hotel bed's generic floral comforter, staring at the popcorn ceiling. Accomplished. Adrenaline. Anxious. Relaxed.

It was the first time the man felt a positive emotion in a long time since...

He didn't have time to stroll down memory lane. He sat up and checked his watch. A very strange watch. The immigration officers didn't know what to think of it either when they looked at the oversize dial that displayed numbers and letters. The screen was just blinking 00:00am at him. This was just the initial testing; the first human that ever succeeded in "dimension hopping", as Mari summarized it while she was giving him a pep talk, warning him about how he could end up in the middle of the desert or ocean. Even worse, he could've been thrown into a whole other alternative world where gorillas could rule the world. But what could really be worse than what all of them have gone through already? He volunteered for this suicide mission. Not that 'they' would ever risk 'themselves'.

 _If there was ever an I in teamwork.._

He would've rather stayed here. The tests couldn't have pinpointed where he was going to end up, but he figured he got lucky. The airport security treated him respectfully as they could through all of their confusion. He was set up in a decent room, not that it could ever compare to his real childhood home, before 'they' destroyed it.

A headache quickly formed, as he tried to self soothe himself by rubbing his temples. The dark haired man just didn't even know what was right or wrong anymore. He had lost so much. His moral standing, his friends, family.. Hideto could feel himself starting to go mad but he had to quickly set that aside so he could complete the mission.

"Alias III, can you hear me? Over."

He brought his wrist up to his mouth, using the other hand to hold a sequence of buttons so he could communicate back.

"Nope."

"Take this seriously, Hide. You're lucky they aren't listening right now. They just figured you were dead. We need to get you back before another overwrite happens."

"Roger."

"I can't get your coordinates, but you should also be able to open the door from your side too. It's science. I can't explain it but it works. Sigma says ten minutes. He'll explain it to you once you're back."

Hideto got off the bed and looked directly in front of him. The mirror above the dresser showed him the person he had turned into. His eyes just seemed dull and surrounded by crows feet. The Japanese man emptied out his pockets of all the fake currency, passports, junk. He pressed in another button and a fog appeared in the room. A set of aviators were the last thing he took out of his pants pockets. Covering up his crows feet, Hideto went to wherever he felt like the source was coming from. And then his senses were taken over by darkness, what he believed to be neon green grids, and sea sickness.

* * *

"Kari, are you okay?"

"No."

The Child of Light had woken up from her sleep to run to the bathroom. Gatomon ended up following her, awakening when she felt the human getting out of bed. The feline felt helpless, it was hard for her to hold a cup and fill it up with water at the same time. The poor human teenager was pale, her sweaty forehead making her bangs stick, arms crossed as she was still leaned over the toilet.

"You're going have to tell TK, or Tai, eventually," Gatomon told her, bringing her a towel. "There's no way you can keep this a secret for long."

Kari was silent. She knew she wouldn't be able to for long. She could barely keep it together now. The others have started to notice a change in her behavior. And TK. He was always so protective of her, he already knew but just didn't know what. She took the towel from her digimon partner and reached into her pocket. She grabbed her D-Terminal and hastily typed out a message and hit send.

* * *

The blond's eyes were huge when he read the message in the morning.

 _'Someone found a portal in and out of the Dark Ocean.'_


End file.
